The present invention relates to writing implements such as ink pens and mechanical pencils. More particularly, the present invention relates to a writing implement which includes a letter opener and a staple remover.
Writing implements are well known and have been in use for many years. There are a variety of writing implements frequently used in office and residential settings such as markers, wood pencils, mechanical pencils, ball point pens and retractable ink pens. The basic components of a typical writing implement include a hollow body support structure, which also acts as a handle, and the writing element which is usually disposed within the hollow body. A writing implement may include features such as erasers, pocket clips, retractable mechanisms, removable caps and other similar attachments.
Staple removers are also well known and are provided in two general forms, a double-jawed staple remover and a staple puller. The staple puller is generally comprised of a staple removing portion which is inserted beneath the staple, and a handle extending therefrom. After inserting the staple removing portion of the puller beneath the staple, the handle is pushed downwardly to force the staple upwardly.
There are also two general types of manually operated letter openers. The first is an elongated blade having a tapered point and rather dull edges. The blade is usually formed of metal and the tapered point is placed in an opening of the envelope flap and an edge of the blade forced through the paper flap of the envelope to reveal the contents of the envelope. The second type of letter opener is a rounded handle piece, usually comprised of hardened plastic, having a narrow channel formed by the handle piece and a protrusion of the handle. A cutting blade is positioned within the channel. An end of the protrusion is inserted under the flap which is guided through the channel and slit open by the cutting blade to reveal the contents of the envelope.
Letters are typically received in bulk periodically during the day or week. A person opening the letter envelopes, such as a receptionist or secretary, must find a letter opener or have a space reserved for the letter opener and the staple remover so as not to misplace or lose them. At times, the person opening the envelopes may not quickly find the letter opener and resorts instead to using other objects not designed to open letters, possibly resulting in excessive tearing of the envelope or even damage to the contents of the envelope.
Oftentimes while opening the letters, the person may need to use a writing instrument at nearly the same time as opening the letter in order to write notes, catalog the receipt of the letters and their contents, or for a variety of other reasons. The person may also need to remove staples to separate stapled articles. This tedious procedure requires putting either the letter opener or staple remover down and picking up the pen repeatedly to take notes while opening and sifting through envelopes, letters and other papers. This has been found to be very inconvenient.
Accordingly, what is needed is a multi-purpose tool which couples a letter opener and a staple remover to a writing implement in order to alleviate the inconveniences of using these devices separately. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.